


Sweet Fun.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is unable to resist Harry Potter when he promises 'sweet fun' so wickedly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



**Title** : _ **Sweet Fun.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge:** Written in response to Ree's prompt: Blueberry Pie.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N:** I wrote two very different 100's in response to a couple of prompts that my dear friend, Ree, threw my way.   
These two pieces have been written specifically for her in the hope that they might make her smile whenever she has the chance to take a break from the busy work-schedule that awaits her in the next couple of weeks.   
Take heart, my friend. You won't be busy forever. And don't forget to have fun. Preferably outrageous, lighthearted fun... :D

_**Summary:**_ Severus Snape is unable to resist Harry Potter when he promises 'sweet fun' so wickedly...

 

__**Sweet Fun.**  
  


Severus felt cheated.  
He'd abandoned his uncorrected essays the moment Harry promised him _fun_ in that particularly breathy tone that he just... couldn't resist. But, instead of delivering the passionate romp he'd suggested, Harry had dragged him to the kitchen and handed him... this.  
  
“What's this?“ He asked, disappointed, blushing under Harry's knowing look.  
  
“It's a rolling-pin, Severus.”

“I don't understand...”

“Malfoy claims that your Blueberry-pie is 'orgasmic'. Since I'm determined to enjoy every kind of 'orgasm' you can deliver I thought it'd be... fun... to bake something together.” 

“Fun?” Severus squeaked, flustered.

“Yes, gorgeous. Let's have... sweet fun.. _._ together _.”_

 


End file.
